


The empty wrist

by lattecaramel



Series: Soulmate [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattecaramel/pseuds/lattecaramel
Summary: Soonyoung wrist with Jihoon's name but Jihoon's wrist was empty. He was destined to be alone.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Soulmate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699978
Kudos: 38





	The empty wrist

Lee Jihoon was the name written Soonyoung's wrist but on Jihoon's wrist there was nothing. 

Soulmate's name was visible on everyone's wrist. In very small font. Everyone requires to wear a designated bracelet to cover their hand if they havent met their soulmate or want to keep it a secret. Basically with whichever convenient. 

  
🐹😽

  
"Well, well. Finally we are in the same class. Hi, I am Kwon Soonyoung."

"Hi, I am Moon Junhui."

🍊🍚

"Welcome to the club. I am your vice president, Lee Jihoon.

Vocal pracice schedules and event with be email to all of you accordingly and team had be divided according to your skills. 

For my team, there will be one junior addition as his talent is superb.

Applause to our new talent here to Boo Seungkwan."

"Hi everyone, i am Boo Seungkwan."

🐯😽🍊🍚

  
Universe has its own interesting ideology of making people's life questionable. 

  
It set everything into place perfectly yet not making the important thing known. 

  
Lee Jihoon was Seungkwan's club senior and Junhui's childhood friend while 

Seungkwan was Soonyoung's housemate and Junhui's classmate

Seungkwan bestfriend was Mingyu who was also Jihoon's housemate. 

The connections were supposed to make every puzzle fit perfectly just that when a little twist come to place. 

  
Lee Jihoon was born without a name. He grew up thinking that he will be a loner till old. He can adopt a kid or raise a pet. Doesn't matter much. 

  
However,   
Adam was created with his Eve.   
Maybe so do Jihoon. 

  
"Hi Jihoonie, sorry for being late. "

Junhui sit at the table across of Jihoon and 

"Hi, I am Kwon Soonyoung"

"Who is he?" Jihoon pointed to Soonyong. 

"My classmate. Surprisingly he stays in our block to, and apparently the house infront of mine. Which is the one under your block". 

"Wow, long explanation but yeah. Hi Jihoonie, you can call me Soonyoung, Soonie or whatever but best if you call me Prince." Soonyoung kept on rumbling mumbing nonsenseness. 

Jihoon and Junhui laughed their heart out.   
Soonyoung indeed a rare breed of human. 

"You are so funny and idiot anyway. Hi, i am Jihoon. Lee Jihoon."

"Lee Jihoon? Is me the name on your wrist?"

He just dushed the question in disapproval and showed his empty wrist. 

"I was born without one."

Soonyoung showed off his wrist. 

"Mine is Lee Jihoon. Even worst, Lee Jihoon is kinda common name too. That's why i don't bother to cover. cause i wanna search for my mate soon".

  
😽🐯

  
"Jihoonie..   
Jihoonie"

"Jihoonie, lets eat."

"Jihoonie, what are you doing"  
"Jihoonie, may i use your song for choreography practice?"

"Jihoonie lets play game."  
"Jihoonie lets watch haikyuu"

day after day, jihoon's name keeps on wetting Soonyoung lips. it's there at all the time. He went a floor above just to hangout with Jihoon. 

When Jihoon went out to his studio. He showed up unannounced just to have dinner together. Been known that he just want to ensure that Jihoon had the meals he should consumed. 

There's a time when Jihoon overworked. He was sick for 3 days and all of the 3 days, Soonyoung took care of him. 

🐯🐯🐯🐯🐯

  
"Seungkwan, what do you think of Jihoonie?" 

"Uri Jihoonie?"

Soonyoung nodded and waited calmly yet eager for his answer. 

"He is talented, have a good voice, kind, tsundere but caring, cute, strong and more. Basically, he just everything.. you need.. hyung".

"i.. i need?"

Seungkwan assured. 

"but his wrist?"

" what's wrong with his wrist?   
his name on yours is real. your feeling is real. what's more do you need?"

"i dunno. something like.. confirmation?"

"Hyung, even in working life, confirmation letter can only come after 6 month probation period. and even before you buy a car you need a test drive"

what Seungkwan meant by test-drive had been interpreted 180 degrees by Soonyoung. Instead of giving their relationship a chance, he went to give a chance to every Jihoon available in the campus. every Jihoon regardless their surname. regardless whatever name on their wrist except the Lee Jihoon who had been part of his life. 

Irony isnt it?   
there was one jihoon right under his nose  
with the same name. but nothing on his wrist. and Soonyoung decided to play with fire. 

  
When a new person moved into Junhui's place. They become closer even more. Not forgetting the fact that Jihoon always hangout at Junhui's place. Now, in addition to the basket. Junhui's housemate is Soonyoung's friend. 

Wonderful isnt it how fate put things to places like in local au. everything become so easy. everyone is partner with their close friends. Reality? 

People tries to swim across the ocean to search for their fated one when it just should be a floor above. 

😽😼😺🐻🐶

  
"You are really happy dont you Junhui?"

"I do, do you?"

" i hope i will Junnie.. but, you know the deal."

" i know but fate and name is not my bestie but you are. Lee Jihoon. Do you like him?"

"Like? It might be an understatement but i can't fight this alone if he doesn't even want me too. 

Lets drop the topic. There, Mingyu and Seungkwan ready to watch their horror movie."

"Horror? Hmm.."

"It's great right? you can cuddles."

Junhui tapped Jihoon's shoulder lightly before they start to walk towards the boys to watch Anabelle. 

It had enter 1/2 hour of the movie and yet Soonyoung was nowhere to be found. He had a date with another Jihoon before today. Great when Jihoon and Mingyu decided to make Kimchi fried rice with rolled egg and Junhui came with Caramel. 

Kimchi fried rice. It always about Soonyoung and there he be the oblivious man indeed. 

Soonyoung entered the unit and saw Jihoonie or he claimed to be his Jihoonie beind hugged sandwich by their two junior. Mingyu and Seungkwan.   
  


"why are you hugging my Jihoonie?"

"He is not yours anyway. Everytime you go and search for a jihoon? you lost your right! today. This Jihoon Hyung is ours. You just sit there and eat caramel."

Seungkwan just hush the hamster away. 

  
🍚🐹

  
"Soonie, where are you?"

"What's the matter Jihoonie? i am getting ready to go out with Jihoon. i mean Park Jihoon."

"owh~. hm.. it's ok. see you tomorrow then. bye."

Jihoon ended the call without further explanation while looking at the cold noodles he had made. 

"Hello, Seungkwan?"

"Yes Hyung?"

"what are you doing now?"

"nothing, just browsing. why?"

"i made extra cold noodles, do you wanna eat? now?"

"i will be there in 5 min."

Seungkwan got ready and almost hit Soonyoung on his way out. 

"Oh Hyung, where are you going?"

"a date. and you?"

" owh~ upstairs, Jihoon Hyung made lots of cold noodles. The one you love. So, i just gonna go up and eat. Bye Hyung."

  
Sungkwan dashed out leaving Soonyoung replied unattended. Personally speaking. He got tired of Soonyoung ignorance. 

Soonyoung loved Jihoon's cold noodles. All of their friends knew bout it too. If Jihoon was the one who made it, He can eat more than two portions.

  
That day, Jihoon shared his part with Mingyu and Seungkwan while feeling down. 

🍚🍚🍚💕

The library seem empty, Jihoon sat at one corner looking incredulously at the book he chose to read. 

'am i crazy?'

He always have the thought that, he has no soulmate. He are meant to not being in loved but why lately his heart beating like crazy? 

why he felt down when the other went for date? why? they are friends, he should be happy for his 'friend' right? 

  
An old book. 'Beauty of Soulmate'. Jihoon need to know more about him before the feelings got bigger. That what he thought. Why is someone with name on his wrist, exist? 

even worst, a name suddenly appeared after 23 years. why is this happening? a name without surname. 

  
When he first discovered? He ran straight to Junhui and Wonwoo's house. To panic but they panicked even more. Like how is that possible? Wonwoo went for full mode research and found that they are called true mate and name will appear when he found his soulmate and fall in love. 

The surname will appear when his mate fall in love with him too. 

Yes, so now, he knew. The feeling wasn't reciprocated. It was one-sided and will always be. 

what if Wonwoo's research wrong? so here he was. reading every possible soulmate references he can find. 

The worst is, every book stated the same thing. 

  
🍚🍚🐯🍚🍚

  
Jihoon took a peak at the dance studio that Soinyoung frequently used. 

The man dancing to his favourite song. 

The line was so beautiful. 

It's hard to see your soulmate but the other refuse to accept you. it's hurtful

Jihoon looked at the name on his wrist again, covered it with band-aid before knocking the room. 

"Jihoonie~" Soonyoung ran and hugged Jihoon tight. "i am stuck. i cant picture anything after second verse. help~"

"maybe you need a rest. here, i made Kimchi Jeon. It still hot. Lets eat." Jihoon swing his the Tupperware he brought to right and left. 

"kimchi!! Jihoonie. you jjang!" 

  
They say, the gate to man's heart is through his stomach but guess, Soonyoung stomach gets fuller and only Jihoon's heart gets his fill. 

one evening, it rained heavily.   
it's almost 8 and it was still quiet. Jihoon took a peak at his phone. non. no call, no messages. 

He took his bag, filled with extra hoody and an umbrella. wore one, grabbed another umbrella and headed out. straight to the dance studio. Soonyoung was nowhere to be found. 

Jihoon searched up and low, resulted to nothing. Headed home to see Soonyoung came out happily from Jung Jihoon's car. 

The matter of fact. his heart scattered to pieces. 

"Jihoonie~, where have you been in the rain. come on in. or you will get wet." Soonyoung pulled Jihoon straight inside the lift. 

"why aren't you say anything? are you sick?"

Jihoon turned and looked at him. He smiled just the smile didnt reach his eyes. it full of sadness. The lift door opened. 

"It's your floor, Soonie. Night." 

  
Jihoon down to his knees as soon as he reach home. 

"Jihoon Hyung"

Mingyu and Seungkwan reached him and brought him to the sofa. 

"are you ok hyung?"

Seungkwan made a hot chocolate for him while Mingyu wrapped him with blanket.

"where Soonyoung Hyung? arent you picking him up?"

  
"am i stupid Kwannie? am i not worth to be loved?"

"You are worth of everything Hyung. You are worth it. what makes you think otherwise?"

Seungkwan engulfed his favourite Hyung into a hug. 

"You are worth it Hyung. It's his lost for not able to see it."

😼😽

Lee Chan entered the studio room and shocked seeing Soonyoung already in the room. 

"you are early today Hyung."

"yup, lunch alone today cause Junnie is going to meet our advisor, Wonu is having club meeting and Jihoonie is sick."

"Is Jihoon Hyung sick due to yesterday?"

"yesterday?"

"a'ah, he came in bringing extra hoodie and umbrella cause he knew you wont bring one but i am not sure if he managed meet you or not. 

Soonyoung brushed his face. Monologued to himself, 

'How far had your fuck up the situation, Soonyoung?!'

🐯🐯

  
Soonyoung lied down on the Jihoon's bed while the other man busy editing his song.

The lyrics keep on repeating again and again to his mind. 

Jihoon was always good with words but why was this one piercing right to his heart? Like it was directed to him. 

"Happiness is only a word  
It’s just a dream that everyone wants  
But that doesn’t make sense  
I don’t even wanna believe that  
Yeah I just want it Simple Simple"

  
"Jihoonie~ may i sleep here tonite?"

"since when you ever ask? but i need to finish this by today. i need to submit it tomorrow."

Both of them cramped into Jihoon's super single bed. Soonyoung hugged him from behind, place his head on jihoon's back. 

"cant i just love you instead? i am tired of searching."

Jihoon took a glance at his wrist. The name remain the same. 

He turned and face the hamster tiger. 

"you can but will you? or are you just want me cause my name is Lee Jihoon? not for me cause i am me."

  
"what do you mean?"

"i might not be the Lee Jihoon you want or the Lee Jihoon you need and am sorry for being the most undesirable Jihoon. 

hm.. that's why you search for other Jihoon when there's a Lee Jihoon in front of you. right? Cause i am unworthy, that unlovable. but then Soonie. I am sorry."

Jihoon cupped Soonyoung chubby cheekies and connect their lips together. Soonyoung cheecks felt a wet substance of tears from Jihoon's eyes. 

"I am sorry. I can't help it. I fall in love with you. Kwon Soonyoung."

an awkward silence fill the room.

"Soonyoung, can you go back to your house? i think, i need my time alone. please."

  
🐯😼😽

Soonyoung sat quietly at Junhui and Wonwoo's household. It's a weird situation. Quiet Soonyoung, it's rare. 

"if you just wanna sigh and say nothing. you can do that at your place too."

sigh. 

"Jihoon confessed to me."

"so?"

Soonyoung sighed again looking at both of his best friend in front of him. 

"but i dont feel the same."

Junhui told Soonyoung's hands, tight. 

"It's ok. you are not wrong, Jihoon wasn't wrong either. you cant force to fall in love with him and he can help from falling for you. 

He will gets better, gives him sometime. 

Due to his wrist, Lots of people approached him, but he kept doubting his worth and believed he aint meant to love, let alone to be loved. 

You are the first he approached.   
He must used all his strength and guts.   
Please dont run away.  
Please dont outcast him. 

Even if you dont love him back, please stay as friends with him. 

He is such a strong person. Once he sorted out everything. He will be ok. 

Give him time to undo his love."

🐯🐯

Day after day had been so empty. 

Jihoon no longer visits him.   
No more sudden meals while he practice. 

Jihoon never join their lunch anymore  
He changed his spot in the library.   
No restaurant cold noodles feel the same as Jihoon's. No more movie nights. 

He dont feel anything when missing any of it before, cause he can just join the other day but guess,

it really take losing something to make you realise it's impact on you. 

Seungkwan kept on giving Soonyoung silent treatment. He tired yet he felt frustrated the most. 

"Kwannie, could you stop and just talk with me?"

"i want to but why should i? you will never listen anyway. 

my heart was broken along with Jihoon Hyung but guess, Jihoon Hyung said. It's not your fault. He can't force you to like him. Love is not for compromise. 

i knew. but every night whenever i hangout with Mingyu, we can see him looking lost in thought and wipe his tears in silence. 

What should i do? i love you both but it's not my right to judge. 

as he said. he will be fine. he will.

i know. right?"

"i.. i.. what had i done Kwannie?"

Seungkwan hugged his crying hyung. 

"it's ok hyung. it's not your fault. no one is. fate is the to be blamed. It's not your fault to not love him back, not his fault for loving the lovable Soonyoung, not his fault for being born with no name on his wrist. it's not your fault too for searching another Jihoon to replace the Lee Jihoon infront of you. It's nature. No one's fault. We all love you both. He will be ok. dont worry."

"am i an idiot Kwannie?"

"you are but then. that what makes you cute and lovable. dont change that Hyung."

🍚🐯😽😽🐯💕💕

  
"How Jihoonie, Junnie?"

"His doing good."

"will he forgive me?"

"what is there to forgive when you did nothing wrong. It's jot your fault for not feeling the same?"

"then why he avoiding me? dont message me anymore?"

"did you message him before than? he aint avoiding you. he giving you time.

you are fine going on date and searching for other Jihoon. So what makes less this Jihoon any different? He can be replace anyway.

So, he just giving you time to fully focus on your search of your Jihoon."

  
Soonyoung looked at his wrist and tears starting to fall. 

"i am an idiot Junnie. an idiot."

"you are not. just gullible maybe but not idiot."

  
Soonyoung realised the big mistake he made all this while. 

  
He dont need any other Jihoon. all he need is his Lee Jihoon. 

"I love him, Junnie. 

I love my Lee Jihoon. 

will it be too late?"

" I dont know. why dont you tell him yourself? he is in Wonwoo's room. They are doing their class project."

"Jihoon is here when i cry and you didnt tell me?"

"He always here whenever you cry. All the kimchi that you had here? It's all from him. He cared for you in his own way."

  
🍚🐯

"Jihoonie... look!"

The name on Jihoon's wrist. Finally, the surname appeared

_**'Kwon Soonyoung'** _

"It took him long enough right Wonu?"

"Better late than never. Right?"

Suddenly, the door opened abruptly. Soonyoung went straight to hug the man he longing for. 

"Jihoonie~ 

i might be an idiot. i might be late but will you accept me? will you be with me? will you be the kimchi to my fried rice. 

Will you be mine?"

Jihoon nodded softly, agreed. 

"I love you, Jihoonie."

"I know."

Jihoon showed him his wrist. 'Kwon Soonyoung'

Soonyoung's eyes widen. "How?"  
He turned to the Wonwoo. "You knew?"

"We all knew. It had been a while." 

"Why didn't you tell me Jihoonie?"

"I need you to want me for me, Soonie. Not for a name on my wrist."

"Jihoonie~" He ceied once again.   
"I am an idiot. forgive me".

"you are Soonie. My idiot."

Jihoon connected their lips, the kiss felt so right as it come back to where it belongs. 

"Ehem.~" Junhui knocked the door and stop the sad drama. 

"Anyone up for cupcakes?"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
